Fighting Freedom
Fighting Freedom is a runner-up in Tournament 15 and is a part of Team MAGA alongside Bad Hombre. Tournament Standings Tournament 15 # Won against Team Bread n' Butter's Dough Ball and Breakfast # Won against Team E.V.I.L.'s Zawryyo and Void Dominator Jeanne # Reinacted Hiroshima on Team Battle Bug's Mr. Smite and Kabuto Bushi # Won against The Burning Muscle Men's Shining Axiom and Highway Ronin # Won against The Hero's Journey's Hero-King of Swords and Bookshelf Brigade. # Lost the finals rematch against The Hero's Journey History Despite winning the finals of Tournament 15, Hero-King of Swords was missing a single stat point in Fast. So the finals had to be redone next weekend when this was discovered. Come next weekend, and TH's computer exploded during the week, causing him to lose all of the engine's data. Luckily, Tournament Assistant was there and had a copy of an older version of the engine to redo the battle. Everything was coded back to normal and seemed fine, but there was something off about Fighting Freedom. His ability worked once and it never activated again during the entire match. However, an overwhelming majority of the thread did not wish for yet another rematch. So a rematch was not held. Lore Fighting Freedom and Bad Hombre, once paired, vowed to work together as representatives of the entire continent of North America to Make America Great Again. Except it wasn't America, but rather New Blorf City. Their first stop was by having a healthy breakfast meal before starting their crusade, beating down Team Bread n' Butter. Once they've finished their meal, the team sensed evil afoot within the city. Their encounter with Team E.V.I.L. enabled them to show off what they set out to do, and they did it well. After vanquishing evil, they met up with Team Battle Bugs. However, Fighting Freedom couldn't let go of what the Japanese did to his home country, so the team blasted away The Battle Bugs. The team's semi-final stop before their tournament conquest was over was to fight The Burning Muscle Men. This was to prove everyone watching their tournament run that America, is indeed, one of the, if not the best world superpower. The battle with The Burning Muscle Men, however, proved to be too tough. As Fighting Freedom was knocked out midway through the fight. However, Bad Hombre was able to knock out both Highway Ronin and Shining Axiom by himself in a very close match, securing their place in the finals. At the end of the tournament, they were met with their last opponents. Hero-King of Swords and Bookshelf Brigade. Who were quickly curbstomped by MAGA. Because fuck reading. Hero's Journey didn't even get a crit in despite their high critical hit ratio. A few anons, however, took notice that Hero-King of Swords was missing a single point in Fast. And as such, the finals had to be redone. But next week, as it was already getting too late for the tournament to continue proper. Soon come during the week, anons started calling MAGA cheaters because of the missing stat point. However, the missing stat point was actually due to Terror Bite rigging the results. After MAGA were curbstomped themselves when the rematch happened, they soon realized their initial plan to bring freedom and justice to New Blorf City was a failure. However, that didn't stop them from continuing their attempt. Bad Hombre and Fighting Freedom made up a Plan B, and that was to open up a school to teach young vermin, with the main focus on teaching American values and traditions. Somewhere down the line, Mrs. Ultra Rare Mats and Christmas Snake joined their school, and they're all happily teaching stage 1 vermin within. Category:Bird Category:American Category:13 Stats Category:16 Stats Category:20 Stats Category:Damaging Ability Category:Team MAGA Category:Full Evolution Line Category:15th Tournament Category:Runner-ups